A sliding member is obtained by subjecting a base material surface to be a sliding surface to various surface modification treatments to enhance the wear resistance and other properties and ensure a stable sliding characteristic. Typical examples of surface modification treatments include nitriding treatment, carburizing treatment, and formation of amorphous carbon film (DLC film). A number of approaches to such surface modification treatments have been proposed, and relevant descriptions are disclosed such as in literature below.